Frapper avant d'enter
by Willaimine
Summary: Sara apprend une triste nouvelle, l'équipe pétine sur une affaire...GSR
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune femme brune (la trentaine) est assise dans son canapé à regarder la télé, tout en caressant son chat. Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappe à sa porte, elle se lève et va ouvrir… La lumière s'éteint, on entend des cris, un verre qui se brise, puis… plus rien.

En entendant les cris de sa voisine, June s'empresse d'appeler la police. 20min plus tard l'appartement de la victime est scellé par une banderole jaune, des policiers sont en train d'interroger les voisins, dont June :

Donc vous l'avez entendu crier et aussitôt plus un bruit

C'est cela monsieur l'inspecteur, acquiesce la jeune femme

Grissom arrive, suivit par deux de ses collègues. Le légiste est déjà là. On remarque que le chat de la victime gît à ses côtés.

Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demande Grissom

Mauricette Farmnon, 17coups de couteau dans l'abdomen, la nuque brisée…

Il s'est acharné sur elle ! S'écrit Nick, Le salaud !

Qui te dit que s'est un homme, réplique alors Sara qui vient d'arriver. Et avant que Nick puisse se justifier, elle continue : Les femme aussi peuvent être cruelles ! C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçoit de la présence du chat aux côtés de sa maîtresse.

Tu crois sincèrement qu'une femme aurait pus briser la nuque de notre victime à main nue ? Ajoute Nick, regardant David en signe d'approbation. Mais sa collègue ne l'écoute déjà plus, elle est bien trop occupée à observer les viscères du félin roux et blanc.

Et le chat ? Poursuit Sara, interrogant David du regard

Heu… Le légiste se penche alors sur le petit corps poilue : La nuque brisé.

Pourquoi avoir tué le chat ? Pense Sara à haute voix

C'était le seul témoin oculaire, lui murmure Gill à l'oreille ce qui la fait frémir (pas le chat… le souffle dans son coup…), puis il ajoute à haute voix : Nick tu te charge de la salle de bain, Sara, la chambre et moi je prend la cuisine…

Nos trois CSI commence donc leur travail.

…

Pendant ce temps Warrick et Catherine, sont sur un ancien dossier qu'ils ont du rouvrir à cause d'un couteau qui vient d'être retrouvé, et qui pourrait bien être l'arme du crime.

… et les photos ne suffiront pas, continue La femme blonde

On va devoir exhumer l'corps, ajoute l'homme qui se tient en face d'elle

Je l'crains oui, dit simplement Catherine. Elle qui, cinq ans auparavant, avait assuré aux parents du jeune Will qu'il fallait passer à autre choses maintenant que le tueur était sous les verrous, de quoi aurait-elle l'air _« Au fait, je m'suis ptèt bien trompée, vous pourriez nous refiler l'corps, juste au cas ou, pour qu'on vérifie ? »_ Pff…

Je sais que tu t'es occupé de cette affaire… et… heu, Warrick hésite. Si tu préfère y aller seule, je comprendrais, finit-il par dire

Y aller seule ? L'interroge Catherine. Non, non, ça me ferait même plaisir que tu viennes avec moi…

Ok, reprend Warrick, On y va ?

Heu… Catherine prend une grande inspiration. Allons-y.

…

Greg réajuste sa cravate, il va bientôt être appelé à la barre. « _Reste calme, tout va bien se passer, tu a fait ton travail, et cet enfoiré va aller croupir en prison »_ se dit-il. Il n'est pourtant pas bien rassuré, certes il est sûr que l'homme assit sur le banc des accusés est bien coupable du meurtre sur lequel il a enquêté, mais les avocats sont si… Bref ils savent parfois faire dire des choses aux gens sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Avec leurs longues phrases, leurs questions troublantes…

…

Sara et Nick sont en train d'observer les clichés prit sur la scène de crime, quand le portable de Sara se met a vibrer dans sa poche.

Allô.

_ Sara Sidle ?_

Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

_ C'est à propos de Maggie…_

Maggie ? Sara réfléchit, la seule Maggie qu'elle avait connue c'était à 15ans dans une famille d'accueille, elle étaient devenue amie, mais cela faisait bien 10ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles

_ Maggie Wilson, reprend son interlocuteur_

Il y a un problème ? demande Sara, tout en s'éloignant de Nick

_ Elle vient de décédée, je suis navré_

… Sara a le souffle coupé, elle faillit s'évanouir… Maggie, sa Maggie, son amie, vient juste de mourir, comme ça sans prévenir !

_ Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes toujours là ? S'inquiète l'homme qui est à l'autre bout du fil_

Oui, parvient-elle à articuler. Nick qui observe la scène se demande se qui a bien pus mettre son amie dans un état pareil…

_ Il faudrait que vous veniez, pour le testament…_

Hein ! Elle n'en croie pas ses oreilles ! Elle vient de perdre son amie, et lui il lui parle de testament.

_ Vous y êtes mentionné. Dit simplement l'homme_. Il lui donne ensuite le lieu où va se faire la lecture, la date, et raccroche. Cela a lieu le lendemain à New York, à 10 :00 (L'enterrement avait déjà eu lieu).

Nick se rapprochât de sa collègue afin de lui demander se qui n'allait pas

Sara…

Oui, dit-elle aux bords des larmes

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je… Heu… Une amie est morte, sanglote-t-elle. Puis elle se dirige vers la porte après avoir assuré à Nick que ça va, qu'il faut seulement qu'elle prenne quelque jours de congés…

…

« Greg Sander, expert, de la police scientifique de Las Vegas », ça y est, il est appelé.

Il se lève, se dirige à la barre, et enfin il s'asseoit.

Mr Sander, jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ?

Oui je le jure, répond-t-il

Le procureur se lève.

En tant qu'expert de la police scientifique, diriez-vous que Mr Bonnier est l'auteur du meurtre de Melle Davis

Les preuves l'accusent, oui

Sans autres appuis que les preuves matérielles, vous pouvez affirmez que l'homme ici présent à tuer Melle Davis

C'est exact, les preuves ne mentent pas. Greg aperçoit le tueur qui lui fait une sorte de clin d'oeil ce qui le met d'avantage mal à l'aise. « _Si il ne va pas en prison, _pense-t-il, _il va sûrement me tuer_ » Cette idée le fait frémir ;

Le procureur, continue a lui posée des questions, à propos des preuves. Puis, quand il a fini :

Pas d'autres questions, demande le juge

Non, répond le procureur

Bien, poursuit le juge. Maître Fallow, le témoin est à vous.

Blablabla, blabla, Greg ne s'en sort pas mal finalement _« Je m'en suis bien sorti, _se dit-il_, et même très bien ! »_

…

Quartier résidentiel de Las Vegas, dans une des maisons une femme pleure :

Je suis désolée, répète alors Catherine pour la énième fois

Vous aviez dit que c'était fini, de ne plus y penser, la coupe l'homme qui était aux côtés de la femme en pleure

C'est ce que je pensais, mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tranche l'homme la gorge serrée. Vous avez fait une erreur, voilà tout !

Catherine n'en peut plus, cela fait bien une heure qu'elle se fait insulter par les parents du petit William, Warrick le remarque et il décida de prendre le relais. Il s'en sort beaucoup mieux qu'elle :

Nous ne disons pas que l'homme qui est en prison n'est le meurtrier de votre enfant, seulement nous avons de nouvelles preuves, il n'était peut-être pas seul …

Réexaminer le corps de votre fils, pourrait nous permettre de mettre un autre tueur hors d'état de nuire, continue Catherine, qui avait comprit ou son collègue voulait en venir

Et par là même peut-être sauver d'autres personnes, ajoute Warrick

Le couple regarde nos deux CSI, ils semblent hésiter. L'homme prend alors la main de sa compagne, puis il demande au policier ; qui accompagnait Warrick et Catherine ; de lui donner les papiers à signer pour donner leur accord quand à l'exhumation de leur fils.

Catherine leur assure qu'ils feront vite et qu'ils les appelleront s'ils trouvent autre chose.

…

Alors que Grissom se dirige vers son bureau, il entend des sanglots provenant des vestiaires. Son cœur se serre lorsqu'il reconnaît la voix de Sara, qu'est-ce qui peut bien la rendre si triste qu'elle soit obligée d'aller se cacher dans les vestiaires pour pleurer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décide à pousser la porte. Sara est assise sur le banc, les yeux rouges, les mains sur les tempes. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit d'une présence, elle se sèche hâtivement les yeux à l'aide ses manches, et prend l'air le moins triste qu'elle peut (c'est-à-dire : très peut convainquant).

Qu' y a-t-il Sara ? Se risque à dire Grissom.

Ce n'est rien, répond la jeune femme aux yeux humides. L'homme la regardait, peu satisfait de sa réponse.

Tu pleure pour rien, maintenant, lui dit-il d'une voix qui se veut apaisante. Il vient ensuite s'asseoir tout près d'elle.

Maggie est morte, se contentât-elle de répondre, avant de se remettre à pleurer. Grissom fait alors une chose que Sara attend depuis très longtemps (mais dans la situation présente elle n'en eu pas vraiment conscience), il la prend dans ses bras !

Ca va aller, chuchote-t-il, alors que Sara continue de pleurer.

Elle est morte, Maggie, ma Maggie, elle est morte, répète-t-elle tout en pleurant.

Je suis là …

Elle m'a abandonner, sans rien dire, comme ça … continue Sara, versants toutes sortes de larmes : pour Maggie à qui elle n'avait pas pu dire au revoir, pour sa mère qui n'était pas là, pour son frère absent lui aussi, et aussi pour Grissom … Les vannes étaient ouvertes et les refermer allait être dur.

Je suis là, ça va aller, reprit l'homme lui caressant les cheveux.

Il me faut quelques jours de congés, dit Sara, ayant reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait

Bien sur, prend, heu … tout le temps nécessaire, cela peut commencer aujourd'hui …

Je dois me rendre à New York demain, pour le testament, ajoute-t-elle. Grissom a relâché son étreinte, et regarde sa collègue avec tendresse. Sara quand à elle, se sent observée, mais elle ne se retourne pas et vide son casier.

Je vais te ramener chez toi, il me semble que tu n'es pas en état pour conduire. Sara fait un signe de tête et prit son sac

Je vais prévenir Nick, pour qu'il s'occupe de notre affaire en attendant, tu m'attends à la voiture ?

Merçi, dit simplement Sara.

Quelque instant plus tard, ils sont sur la route, personne n'ose parler. Grissom a peur que s'il se mette à parler la jeune femme se remette à pleurer. Sara ne sait pas quoi dire, et retenir ses larmes est un exercice qui demande beaucoup de concentration, d'énergie.

Arrivés devant chez Sara, Grissom romps le silence

Tu m'appelle quand tu sera de retour, et si tu … quand tu veut, ok ?

Hum, oui, réussit à prononcer Sara avant de pleurer une nouvelle fois. _« Et voilà, c'est reparti, se dit-elle, si ça continu comme ça je vais bien tôt souffrir de déshydratation »_

Son collègue prend le sac dans le coffre, et la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, Celle-ci ne proteste pas … Une fois devant la porte, Sara ; qui a retrouvé ses esprits ; l'invite à entrer, et là c'est lui qui ne proteste pas.

Il était déjà venu une fois, dans des circonstances assez similaires, car c'était toujours dans les moments difficiles qu'il trouvait le courage de se rapprocher d'elle. Rien n'a changé depuis qu'il était venu, enfin presque. L'endroit est assez sombre (surtout que là il faisait nuit, ça aide !), il remarque que c'était moins bien rangé que l'autre fois, des dossiers traîne un peu partout, et des habits aussi … En fait c'est un peu le bordel.

Il pose le sac sur une piles de feuilles (sûrement échappés de l'un des dossiers), qui sont posées sur un pull, lui-même posé sur une petite table (apparemment, car il y a tellement de choses dessus que l'on ne sais pas trop ce que c'est)

Sara a disparut dans la salle de bain, Grissom attend (mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?) Soudain un grand bruit se fait entendre (ça vient de la salle de bain !) Grissom s'y précipite !

Sara est assise par terre, elle la main en sang, ainsi qu'une blessure au front.

Sara ! Cris l'homme en face de la porte. Complètement affolé, il fouille les placards pour trouver de quoi la soigner.

Je suis tombée, et le ciseau … Je me suis cognée contre se fichu lavabo.

Ne bouge pas, je vais te soigner ça, la rassure Grissom compresse à la main.

Reste avec moi, dit alors Sara d'une voix hésitante

Hein ? Souffle l'autre, tout en passant la compresse sur son front

Juste pour cette nuit, je … heu … toute seule … s'il te plais. Grissom observa cette jeune femme perdue, comment pouvait-il dire non, c'était trop dur, et puis elle en avait vraiment besoin.

Je t'es dit que j'étais là, et ça n'a pas changé, affirma-t-il. Puis il termina de la soigner dans le silence, quand ce fut fini, il la raccompagna à sa chambre.

Ensuite il téléphona à son patron, lui demandant seulement de donner les rennes à Catherine, la plus qualifié, durant quelques jours, que Sara et lui même ; les bourreau du travail ; prenaient quelques jours de congés, pour des raisons personnelles. Le ton qu'il prit laissa entendre que c'était impossible à changer, et l'autre ne demanda rien de plus, se contentant de donner son accord (pour la forme…).

Il entre dans la chambre, annonce à Sara qu'il l'accompagnerait.

Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle

Hé bien, tu ne peut pas y aller seule… Répondit Grissom, peu assuré «_Parce que je t'aime, pense-t-il, et le fait que tu soit triste me rend triste, et quand tu sourit, je souris, donc si tu doit aller quelque part, je veut venir ! »_

Pourquoi ? Répète-t-elle

Tu n'en à pas envies ? «_Gros bêta ! Se lançât-il, répondre par une question »_

A ton avis ? réplique-t-elle. Grissom à présent assit à côté d'elle, la regarde, Sara se retourne : ils sont face à face … Pour toute réponse Grissom l'embrasse, Sara ne le retient pas (Bref, ils se roulent une grosse pèle.) Le baiser s'éternise, et alors que la situation commence à leur échapper (en même temps ça fait un moment qu'ils attendent ça !)

Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation, avance Grissom, se détachant de Sara

Quoi ! S'écrit Sara. C'est minable comme excuse !

Sara … Je … Tu es émotionnellement fragile, tu viens d'apprendre la mort d'un proche…

Merci de me le rappeler ! Le coupe-t-elle

Alors il la prit encor une fois dans ses bras (elle allait se remettre à pleurer)

Chut, tu devrais te reposer, nous parton tôt, et il est déjà 23h …

…

Nick viens d'avoir Brass au téléphone, celui-ci lui à demandé de venir sur les lieu du meurtre même si il est censé finir son service dans 3 minute, car, (toujours selon Brass) il est possible que cela est un rapport avec leur affaire. Une impression de déjà vu l'envahit lorsqu'il entre dans l'appartement (maintenant sous sellés). La scène de crime est pratiquement identique à l'autre, comme si chaque petit détail insignifiant avait prit une importance immense, et que l'on se donne la peine de tout reproduire : la mèche sur la gauche, une manche de pull retroussée, l'égratignure sur la joue droite, une lampe cassée, et bien sur un chat étripé juste à coté du corps de la victime (beurk beurk beurk ! ça m'donne la gerbe…). Nick prend quelques clichés, puis il s'attaque aux petites fibres qui pourraient avoir été oubliées par le tueur (ou la tueuse, qui sait…). Comme pour la première victime la nuque à été violemment brisée, comme pour la première victime il n'y à aucune empreinte, et comme pour la première victime aucune marque d'effraction. Bref tout est très … très similaire (trop peut-être … ça sent pas bon tout ça…).

Alors que Catherine sort du bureau d'Ecklie, elle croise Nick :

Vous ne devriez pas être chez vous à l'heure qu'il est ? Lui demande-t-elle

Brass m'a mit sur une nouvelle affaire qui en faite est sûrement lié à la mienne, et vous que faite vous ici ?

Ecklie voulait me voir pour … Commence Catherine, avant d'être interrompue par son collègue

Savez-vous où est Grissom ? Je lui ais laisser 5 messages lui disant de venir m'aider, et j'attend toujours …

J'y viens ! Reprend la femme quelque peu agacée par le comportement du jeune homme.

Bien, s'excuse Nick, puis il l'interroge du regard

Grissom à prit quelque jours de congés, Sara aussi d'ailleurs (ça elle le dit plus bas)… Je prends donc les rennes en attendant, poursuit-elle

Grissom ! Des congés ! Hé bien ! _« Si je m'y attendais (pour lui-même. Mais pourquoi ? Sara… et lui ? Non, c'est pas possible, c'est une coïncidence… A moins que… Ho, et puis zut ça te regarde pas mon pauve Nick ! Ils connaissait peut-être tous mes deux l'amie de Sara, et ils vont à son enterrement ensembles._ La voix de Catherine fit sortir Nick de sa conversation intérieure.

Nick ?

Oui

Comme Sara est aussi en congés, Warrick va venir te donner un coup de main, ok ?

Je vais en avoir besoin, l'affaire se complique, merci.

Echange d'un sourire, puis chacun retourne à ses occupations. Warrick ne tarde pas à arriver, lui et Nick commence donc par aller voir les deux corps :

Alors Doc. , la cause de la mort ? Questionne Warrick

La nuque brisé pour nos deux victimes, ainsi que leur compagnons à quatre pattes (oui oui, les chats on été autopsié Je sais pas si cela se fait un légiste qui autopsie un chat, je le suppose seulement… à vérifier.)

…

_« 7h, hé bien, j'ai dormis un moment, ça fait du bien pour une fois que l'on ne me dérange pas en pleine nuit alors que j'ai bosser toute une journée…» _L'homme se lève et va se préparer un café, puis il allume la télé et s'assois dans son canapé. Kim (une ravissante métisse, taille de mannequin) du téléachat est en train de présenter un nouvel appareil pour se faire masser le dos quand le portable poser sur le table se met à remuer sauvagement.

Greg Sander

Greg, c'est Catherine, on a besoin de toi

Ha. _« Je me disais aussi, ça peut pas durer » _...

Greg ? Interroge la voix de Catherine

Oui ?

Et le procès, ça c'est bien passer, on ne s'est pas vu hier …

Ha oui le procès, euh, hé bien le verdict sera prononcer aujourd'hui. _« On s'est pas vu hier, normal c'était mon jour de repos ! »_

Bien… Bon je vais te laisser

Ok

Greg éteint sa télé et disparaît dans sa salle de bain. Pendant ce temps dans les bureaux du LVPD, Warrick examine les photos des deux scènes de crimes, _« Nick a raison, elle sont très similaires »_ pense Warrick (pour vous donner une image on dirait que notre expert est en train de jouer à « chercher l'erreur »…) Catherine débarque :

Alors, tu t'en sors ? Demande-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil aux photos

La seule chose qui les différencie c'est la forme de la lampe brisé, la couleur du papier peint, du chat, et bien sur la prise de vue qui n'est pas exactement la même …

Et aussi la victime, ajoute Catherine qui observe à présent toutes les photos avec attention

Bien sur… Et ton affaire, ça donne quoi ?

Le couteau retrouvé à bien servit pour le meurtre de William, et les empreintes sont celles du frère de James (le mec qui a été accusée du meurtre)

Tu veux dire que James n'était que le complice ? S'étonne Warrick

Exactement, répond La blonde (Enfin une qui n'est pas conne ! lol je suis sur que vous y avez pensé…)

Alors ? Interroge le beau black (j'essaye de varier les démonstratifs…)

Alors ce n'est plus à moi m'en occuper, c'est l'affaire d'un jury, explique l'experte

Ok …

Au fait, Greg ne devrait pas tarder, je viens de l'appeler.

Tant mieux, car sur cette affaire, on ne peut pas être de trop, marmonne Warrick maintenant très occuper à observer un bout de tissu au microscope.

Catherine laisse son collègue travailler, et se décide à aller rédiger la conclusion de son rapport.

…)

Aéroport John F Kennedy (à New Yrok) , 9h :

Sara et Grissom sortent de l'avion, Grissom marche devant, tandis que Sara émerge doucement plus Loing (elle a dormit durant le vol). Se rendant compte qu'il avance un peu vite Gill ralentis, il se retourne et observe la jeune femme _« Elle a dormit, et pourtant elle semble si fatiguée »_ songe-t-il _« je me demande si elle se rappel tout ce que je lui ai dit hier ? Probablement que non, elle vient de perdre une amie, presque une sœur, tu n'est pas le centre du monde mon pauvre ami… » _Continu Gill en pleines conversation intérieur. Et pourtant Sara – qui se rapproche – tout le regardant discrètement pense_ « Est-ce un cauchemar ou un rêve ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se montre aussi charmant avec moi quand uniquement quand je vais très mal ? Pense-t-il vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Maggie ? Pourquoi ai-je arrêté du lui écrire ? »_. Quand Sara arrive à hauteur de son supérieur, celui-ci reprend sa marche, lui faisant signe pour qu'ils se dirigent vers les bagages. L'aéroport grouille de monde, ça circule, ça bouscule sans dire pardon, ça cris, ça cherche, c'est pressé, ça se dépêche, une vielle femme est en train de faire un scandale car sa valise aurait (selon elle) été abîmé. Après avoir prit leur sac nos deux amis (et plus si affinité…) prennent un taxis trouvent un hôtel dans lequel ils laissent leur affaires, puis ils partent à la recherche du cabinet de Mr Honor (le notaire qui a contacté Sara).

Quelque part dans New York :

Il est déjà 9h57 !

Vous êtes sur que c'est ici ?

Bien sur m'sieur, répond le jeune taxis

Merci.

Le taxis prend son argent et s'en va aussitôt, laissant ses passagers devant un immeuble peu somptueux (la peinture décollée, de vieux rideaux aux fenêtre, et une porte principale ayant visiblement subit plusieurs assauts, en gros un immeuble pourrit dans un quartier ou il fait pas bon y être seul(e) la nuit…). Grissom entre le premier, suivit par Sara, l'une des étiquettes de boîtes aux lettres leur apprend qu'un certain Philipe Honor « Notaire » réside bien ici, les numéros indiquent qu'il vit au 5éme, n°22.

Merde ! S'écrit Sara les yeux rivés sur l'ascenseur ainsi que l'affiche qui dit : « En panne »

Tu veux que je te porte ? Essaye de plaisanter Grissom

Et tu fait comment si je dit oui ? Rétorque Sara

L'humour ne te va pas, continue Sara

Sur ce ils commencent leur ascension en silence

Au même instant à las Vegas 8h (décalage horaire -2h) :

Dans le labeau, Greg est en train d'étudier une fibre retrouver (miraculeusement) dans la bouche de l'une des victime. Ajustant son microscope, il découvre se qui semble être un morceau de ficelle bleu, il reprend quelque photos puis l'envois se faire analyser

_ « Aucune pites »_ se répète Nick _« pas d'empreinte, pas de témoins, pas de suspects, rien » _

C'est alors que Warrick débarque un air victorieux, et une feuille à la main

Eurêka !

Hein ?

Les appels téléphoniques, continu Warrick tout en agitant la feuille

Et bien quoi ? demande Nick

Et bien j'ai une piste mon cher… répond l'autre, tendant la précieuse feuille à son collègue.

Hum … Nick se saisit du bien et le lit

Tu ne remarques rien ? L'interroge l'expert

Euh …

Le numéro en commun !

Oui, et alors ?

Dans les deux cas c'est l'un des derniers à avoir été composer…

Bonne observation, se moque le jeune texan. Nos deux victime se sont commander à manger…

Attend, j'ai une théorie ! Réplique son collègue

Oui ?

Je me suis renseigner auprès de « quicktza » (nom inventer pour désigner le commerce ayant été appeler)

Alors ?

Figure toi qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de ses deux commandes.

Notre tueur aurait intercepté les coup de fils et …

S'y serait rendu à la place du coursier, termine Warrick

T'as un suspect ?

Hé minute papillon ! J'ai dit que j'avais une piste, ok ? Maintenant il faut que je téléphone à Brass pour qu'il se procure le nom des employés, et tous…

Ok, moi vais aller voir si Greg a quelques chose.

Les deux experts quittent donc la salle pour leurs tâches respectives.

…

Sara et Gill sont enfin arrivés au cinquième, sur la porte du n°22 une plaque (dont la couleur fut certainement or…) indique qu'effectivement il s'agit bien du cabinet de « Mr Honor, notaire ». Il y a une sonnette, mais après plusieurs tentatives ils en arrivent à la conclusion que tout comme l'ascenseur, celle-ci ne fonctionne pas. Grissom s'attaque donc à la porte, là une jeune fille leur ouvre, et au même moment un couple d'inconnus qui arrivent des escaliers, s'engouffre eux aussi dans le cabinet lugubre. Voici comment il est aménagé : le salon étant la première pièce visible, fait office de salle d'attente, la chambre à été transformé en bureau, les toilettes sont à la disposition des clients, et enfin la troisième porte portes un écriteau « interdit d'enter », ce doit être la cuisine… Dans la salle d'attente on compte sept personnes : Sara et Gill (non ? pas possible !), le couple de toute à l'heure, la jeune fille qui leur à ouvert, une femme d'un certaine âge, et un homme assez séduisant d'environ trente-cinq ans. Le couple discute doucement, la vielle femme semble perdue dans ses pensés, quand à l'homme, il observe Sara depuis qu'elle est entrée. Soudain il se lève pour s'approcher d'elle (sous le regard méfiant de Grissom)

On se connaît ? Demande Sara avant que l'homme ait pus ouvrir la bouche

Vous êtes la sœur de Maggie ?

Pardon ? S'étonne Sara (Gill est encor plus étonné !) L'homme sort alors une photo de son portefeuille et la montre à Sara

C'est bien vous et Maggie sur cette photo ?

Oui, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sa sœur, explique Sara.

Elle vous considérait comme tel, ajoute le beau trentenaire (je sais, trente-cinq, mais y a pas de qualificatif, donc.)

Je sais, acquiesce la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux

Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu à son enterrement ? La questionne l'homme, décidément très curieux

Je viens tout juste d'apprendre sa mort, le renseigne tout de même Sara

Ha … (c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire le curieux…) Alors que Grissom s'âpreté à intervenir, Sara lui fait signe que ça va et reprend :

Comment est-elle morte ?

Gros silence, tout le monde regarde Sara, personne n'ose répondre, tous attendent que quelqu'un le fasse… Finalement, c'est la femme assez âgée qui prend la parole :

Vous saviez sûrement que votre amie se droguait, non ?

Elle m'avait promis d'arrêter ! Lâche la jeune femme, au bord des larmes. Puis c'est l'homme blond (l'homme du couple) qui continu :

Vous savez, elle a vraiment fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais… Sa compagne poursuit :

Elle avait besoin d'argent, et elle s'est mit à dealer … C'est pour Emma qu'elle a commencé et …

Emma ? Qui est-ce ? L'intron la brunette (hommage à une certaine personne si elle me lit…)

Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas eu des nouvelle de…

Mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse poursuivre, la porte de la chambre bureau s'ouvrit, les deux personnes (Deux homme la cinquantaine…) qui la monopolisait depuis un moment sortir, la jeune fille leur ouvrit, ils lâchèrent un vague « au revoir » puis partir.

Vous pouvez y aller, leur dit la « secrétaire » avant de pousser la porte « interdit d'entrer » pour sûrement aller manger un truc.

Tout le monde se lève, se dirige vers le bureau, et s'installe en silence. Le bureau ne possédant que trois place assises les homme restent debout (galanterie oblige !). Mr Honor, de son prénom Philipe est un homme assez trapu, d'un âge déjà avancé, il porte un costume qui aurait pu être taillé dans son canapé, quelques cheveux grisâtres surplombent son visage aux expressions marquées et au petit nez retrousser (genre cochon…), en fait son allure générale est assez comique, un peu ridicule, mais dans les conditions présentes personne ne le remarquer, ou bien personne n'ose…

Nous somme tous là aujourd'hui pour respecter au mieux les dernières volontés de Mme Wilson. Quelques minutes de silence puis le notaire reprend :

Tout d'abord, j'ai une lettre vous Miss Sidle. La jeune femme en question prend l'enveloppe, et la met dans son sac.

Vous devez la lire maintenant, selon les dernières volontés de votre amie, insiste le petit homme assit derrière le bureau. Sara regarde un moment l'enveloppe, de couleur bleue.

Vous pouvez aller dehors, je commencerais la lecture sans vous, de toute façon le début ne vous concerne pas, donc…

Hum … Sara sort de la pièce, et fait signe à Gill de la suivre. Une fois assise (Grissom à côté d'elle) elle ouvre enfin ce courrier d'outre tombe.

_Ma très chère Sara, mon amie, ma sœur, ma famille…_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que malheureusement, je me suis envolée vers l'inconnu…, Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir contacté durant c'est dernière année, et aussi de ne pas avoir tenu le coup, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, crois moi, mais, tu sais la vie nous réserve tellement de surprises (bonnes et mauvaises). Tu le sais peut-être déjà, j'ai une fille, ma petite Emma, mon ange. Son père est décédée dans un accident de voiture 2 jour avant ça naissance, il s'appelait Thomas, et c'était quelqu'un de bien. Elle est née en décembre, le 20 décembre 1998, avec la mort de Tom, je ne m'en suis pas très bien occupée, l'argent faisait défaut et ma petite fille avait besoin d'habits d'un logement. Alors j'ai pris une décision, une mauvaise décision, (mais je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant), je suis devenue dealeuse ! Certes durant 2ans je n'était plus dans le besoin, mais il est arrivé une chose terrible : mon grossiste m'a vendu de la came pourrit, qui a tué beaucoup de gens très rapidement ! C'est là que j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais en train de tuer des personnes que je ne connaissais même pas ! J'ai voulu tout arrêter, et c'est ce que j'ai fait… Mais comme tu le sais on ne débarrasse pas comme ça… Alors que j'écoulais, mon dernier stock, je me suis fait choper par les flics, voyant que je n'étais pas du gros gibier, ils m'ont proposé un marché : je leur donnait quelque nom, et je ne ferais pas de prison ; Pour Emma j'ai accepter, je ne pouvais pas la laisser à des inconnus !_

_La malchance m'a poursuivit, car tout cela est arrivé aux oreilles de personnes concernés, j'ai du fuir la police a essayer de m'aider, mais il devait y avoir une taupe car chaque fois on me retrouvait ; J'ai craint pour ma vie ainsi que celle d'Emma, pour évité qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose je l'ai confié à Lucia, (une assistante sociale avec qui je me suis lié) mais elle ne pourra pas s'en occuper tout le temps… Récemment, un couple très bizarre est venu me voir, ils m'ont proposé de prendre ma petite Emma avec eux, j'ai dit que j'allais réfléchir, par la suite je me suis renseigner sur leur compte et j'ai apprit qu'ils faisait du trafic d'enfants ! (J'ai faillit leur confié ma fille ! Tu te rends compte !)_

_Ady (ma seule amie flic) m'a aider a cacher Lucia et Emma (Pour ne pas qu'ils me la prennent…) Hier Ady est morte, un accident de voiture (je suis sur que c'est eux qui l'on tuer), je crois que mon tour arrive, et c'est pour cela que je t'écris (je voulais le faire depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps) Je sais ce que tu pense en ce moment : « j'aurais pu l'aider ». Ma Sara, tu m'es bien trop chère pour t'impliquer là dedans, de plus au point où j'en suis, il n'y a plus rien à faire… Ne pleure pas, je serais toujours avec toi quoi qu'il arrive tu restera dans mon cœur…_

_J'ai maintenant un service immense à te demander, tu la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance dans ce bas monde…_

_Je voudrais que tu prennes soins de ma fille, mon ange, ma seule famille avec toi… Je sais que c'est plus qu'un service et que cela ne va pas être facile, mais qui à part toi peut le faire ? Je t'es donc désigner tutrice d'Emma, et je t'en pris, ne la laisse pas, elle n'a plus que toi (Lucia n'est plus toute jeune…) Voilà, c'est fait, c'est dit, c'est écrit, je vais maintenant porter tout cela à Phil (un homme que je n'ai peut-être pas mis dans la confidence, mais qui m'a beaucoup aider, d'ailleurs, si tu peut lire cette lettre c'est grâce à lui, je lui ai donner mes instruction et il n'a pas posé de questions, et ma promis que mes dernière volontés seraient respectés). J'aurais eu beaucoup d'autre chose à te raconter, seulement le temps file vite et je dois à présent te dire au revoir…_

_A la prochaine, ma puce, prend soins de mon ange, je veille sur vous de là haut_

_Ton amie, ta sœur, ta famille, pour toujours,_

_Maggie_

Sara pleure à chaude larme, Grissom essaye tant bien que mal de la consoler. Sara lui donne la lettre pour qu'il la lise, après quelques hésitation il lit cette lettre qui ne lui est pas destiné, et il comprend…


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite que peut-être certains attendaient Le découpage en chapitre n'est pas mon fort mais j'espère que ça vous plait quand même… Bonne lecture !**

La lettre est lue, ils retournent donc dans « le bureau », (frappant évidement, avant d'entrer) Clara la jeune secrétaire leur fait un bref résumé de ce qui a été dit durant leur absence : L'homme qui avait parlé à Sara a hérité d'un superbe couteau de chasse, le jeune couple d'une maison meublée, mais au trois quart hypothéqué, et la femme seule, elle n'a pour le moment rien eu. La lecture du testament se poursuit, tout le monde apprend que Sara est à présent la tutrice d'Emma (ils regardent Sara avec des yeux rond, qui disent leur étonnement), chacun reçoit différent documents en rapport avec ce dont ils ont hérités. Puis le bureau se vide petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Sara, Gill, et la vielle femme, qui n'est autre que Lucia (z'aviez pas deviner, hein ?)… ha oui et aussi Philipe bien sur.

Melle Sidle, je vous présente Mme Sanchez, qui s'occupe actuellement de l'enfant.

Ha, heu, bien… Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, finit par dire Sara

(Grissom se tient en retrait, du genre : _Mais qu'est-ce que je fait là moi, ha oui, c'est vrai, je suis « censé » aider la femme que j'aime…_)

Moi de même. J'aurais préféré vous rencontrer en d'autre circonstance, mais que voulez vous…

Comment va Anna ?

Emma, elle s'appelle Emma, rectifie l'assistante sociale

Oh, pardon, excuser moi mais j'ai du mal à retenir les prénoms… Alors ?

Pour une petite de sept ans qui vient juste de perdre sa mère ? Elle tient le coup.

Je vois… Et depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous vous occupez d'elle ?

Un peu plus d'un an.

Comment est-elle ?

C'est pas que je veuille vous mettre dehors, intervient soudainement le notaire. Mais j'ai énormément de travail c'est temps-ci et …

Je comprend, s'excuse Sara, nous allons y aller… Les deux autre acquiescent d'un signe de tête.

Merci de nous avoir reçut et bonne journée, ajoute Julia

Au revoir Mr Honor, salut Gill

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, répond celui-ci

Julia propose à Sara d'aller rendre une petite visite à Emma, avant de se rendre devant le juge pour régler tout ce qui concerne la garde.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent (après1heure de route environ), au n°13 avenue Maple, modeste habitation que possède Julia (cette maison existe vraiment, aller voir sur le net…). Grissom se propose pour aller préparer du café tandis que Sara, accompagné de l'assistante sociale, va faire connaissance avec Emma. Les deux femmes traversent le long couloir, gravissent les quelques marches qui les séparent du premier, pour finalement s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre d'Emma. De l'autre côté de cette porte une petite fille d'à peine 7 ans est assise sur son lit et écoute se qui se passe d'une oreille très attentive. Julia frappe un petit coup à la porte, un vague « entrer » se fait entendre, puis la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même. Sara découvre alors Emma, et inversement, toutes deux s'observe et se jugent. Ce jour là, Emma porte une jolie salopette en gin, sous laquelle on remarque un petit haut rayé, ses cheveux noirs retenue par deux pinces discrètes tombe sur ses épaules, et son visage est empreint d'une tristesse indéfinissable. Sara, elle, est habillé de couleur sombre, un pantalon noir, un gilet bleu marine, en dessous un maillot violet foncé (je sais pas si ça donne qlqch de pas mal, mais bon…), elle semble nerveuse, (elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure). La chambre n'est pas très décorée, l'unique décoration étant une photo de la défunte mère. Il y a un grand lit au milieu de la pièce, un bureau près de la fenêtre sur lequel repose quelques dessins, une armoire au fond de la pièce, et une petite bibliothèque, l'ensemble est impeccablement bien rangé (trop bien pour la chambre d'une petite fille).

Emma je te présente Sara, tu sais, c'est l'amie de ta maman dont je t'ai parlé, explique l'assistante sociale d'un ton maternel

Bonjour Emma, je m'appelle Sara, reprend celle-ci. La petite semble ne pas être décidé à répondre et elle continue son l'observation minutieuse de cette inconnue.

Bonjour, dit-elle enfin par dire.

Tu sais pourquoi Sara est ici, n'est-ce pas ? demande Julia

Avant de mourir ma mère a dit que ce serait à elle de s'occuper de moi ? Répond la petite, peut sur d'elle.

C'est cela mon chou. Bon je vais aller voir si votre ami s'en sort avec le café.

Julia sort de la chambre, laissant Emma avec cette inconnue._ L'inconnue ressemble beaucoup à la petite fille qui se trouve sur de nombreuse photos dans la caisse à chaussure dans la le placard, en plus elle s'appelle aussi Sara, donc c'est sûrement elle_, pense Emma ; Sara ne sait pas quoi dire, alors elle observe une nouvelle fois la progéniture dont elle vient d'hériter.

Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman.

Ha.

Quand je l'ai connue elle était plus vieille que toi, mais elle avait le même regard.

Vous alliez avoir 15ans, elle m'a tout raconté

Ha ?

Le soir quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, mais maintenant…

Tu te plais ici ?

Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas rester.

Je suis désolée.

Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est ma mère qui…

Etait une femme remarquable.

Merci pour elle.

Je sais que ça ne vais pas être facile pour toi de devoir quitter cet endroit, mais…

J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit toujours là.

Moi aussi…

Elle vous aimait beaucoup.

Elle t'aimait plus que tout.

Vous étiez sa sœur.

Tu es sa fille

Je vais aller vivre avec vous ?

Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je ne vous connais pas, mais si ma mère vous aimait autant… Vous habitez où ?

Las Vegas. Emma sourit timidement

Je peux vous tutoyer ?

Bien sur.

Tu viens avec moi voir si Julia et ton ami on fait le café ?

D'accord.

Grissom et Julia sont assis un café à la main, pensifs, lorsque Sara et Emma entrent. Sara sourit à Grissom, il lui rend son sourire. Emma s'approche de Grissom, lui sourit, et décide de s'installer sur la chaise à ses côtés. Puis une conversation passionnante commence, c'est Julia qui l'entame en renversant son café sur elle. Ils parlent donc des taches (je sais c'est nul, mais je suis sur que vous savez tous ce que c'est quand on sait pas trop quoi dire, on dit que d'la merde). Cette conversation n'étant pas réellement captivante, Sara fait remarquer qu'il est temps d'y aller (l'histoire de papiers pour la garde d'Emma).

Je peux venir ? demande Emma sous le regard étonné des trois adulte.

Tu sais cela ne vas pas t'amuser… entame Sara

Pourquoi pas ? La coupe l'enfant. De toute façon, si je viens pas qui va me garder ? Et puis ça me concerne ?

Si tu en as vraiment envie, c'est d'accord, lui répond Sara

Et hop les voilà tous partis !

(Mais revenons un peu à las Vegas. Que donne l'enquête ? Car au départ c'est le but de la série, non ?)

Tous les CIS présent sont sur l'affaire du « faux livreur » - on lui a donner ce non car il se fait passer pour un livreur, afin de pouvoir entrer chez ses victimes plus facilement – L'équipe s'est réunie afin de faire le point sur l'enquête, (cela fait maintenant plus de 12h qu'il sont dessus). Nick et Greg, assis côte à côte et sont en train de s'endormir, Warrick observe son café et enfin Catherine – qui vient tout juste d'arriver – est appuyée contre le mur, et menace elle aussi de s'endormir mais se reprend très vite :

Ho ! Ho ! Lance-t-elle à ses trois collègues. Surprit Warrick reverse la presque totalité de son café sur lui, Nick est au bord de la crise cardiaque et la pauvre Greg, essayant de se lever, se prend les pied dans la jambe de son voisin, fait une sorte de plongeon, et termine sa course aux pied de la CIS.

Aie ! Murmure-t-il, mais la jolie blonde n'est plus là, elle essaye d'aider le grand brûlé (C'est Warrick, son café était encor tout chaud) avec une la serviette qu'elle vient d'arroser d'eau fraîche, et …

Ca va aller, lui dit-il finalement, un sourire gêner éclairant son visage encor marqué par la douleur soudaine.

Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-elle, et avec la fatigue, elle sent monter un sentiment de tristesse, elle à une grosse boule dans la gorge, et ses nerfs lâches. (Ma pauvre ptite Cath… aller, ressaisit toi !)

Hé c'est bon Cath., c'est juste un peu de café, poursuit l'homme.

Aie euh ! Cris Greg, voulant attirer l'attention des autres, Moi aussi je me suis fait mal ! Alors tout le monde se retourne vers lui, et tous éclatent de rire.

Dommage, on n'avait pas de caméra ! Se moque (gentiment) Nick. Warrick se prend alors d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Arrête de moquer de moi, et regarde un peu ton pantalon, on dirait que tu … Greg ne finit pas sa phrase, et Warrick, les yeux rivés sur la tache de café, ajoute :

Tient mais c'est vrai, on va croire que je suis incontinent ! Cette dernière remarque provoque l'hilarité générale, (ce qui fait du bien à tout le monde). Après plusieurs minutes, les zygomatiques et les abdominaux en feu, quelques larmes versées, et un bref coup d'œil à la pendule de la salle de repos, Catherine reprend :

Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

J'avais une piste avec une compagnie qui livre des pizzas, mais ça n' colle pas vraiment, commence Warrick.

C'est-à-dire ? demande Nick

Et bien en fait cette compagnie n'existe pas, ou du moins pas vraiment.

Comment ça ? L'interroge Cath.

Ce que j'veux dire, c'est que cette entreprise qui est censé livrer des pizzas, a pour adresse un appartement trois pièce délabré dans lequel je vois mal comment on pourrait faire une quelconque cuisine …

Tu y as été ? (Cath.)

J'y étais lorsque tu m'as bipé.

Ok, j'y retourne avec toi après. Nick ? Greg ?

Le seul indice exploitable que nous ayons trouvé est une fibre bleue, entame Nick

Après examen de ma part, poursuit Greg

Nous avons apprit que c'était de la laine de lama, reprend l'autre.

Des recherche minutieuse nous on conduit à un certain Hugli Man, le seul fabriquant de laine de lama dans tout le pays, continu le jeune expert

Malheureusement, étant donné qu'il est le seul à en faire, il en a énormément vendu, et sa liste de clients est impossible, soupire son ami

On a tout de même pu déterminer, d'après l'usure de fibre, que son achat ne remonte pas à plus d'un an, affirme l'ex-laborantin.

Et où habite ce Mr Man ? Questionne Warrick

À Miami, répondent les deux hommes d'une seule voix. Ils regardent ensuite l'autre, attendant une déduction, une remarque, une simple phrase, un mot, ou au moins un son, mais celui-ci semble être parti à voguer dans ses pensés.

Vous avez cette liste tout de même ? Les interroge-t-il

On va nous l'envoyer, Eric un ami qui travail là bas a fait sa petite enquête pour nous, lui répond Greg

En attendant vous aller retourner interroger les différents témoins, ordonne Catherine

Il vaut mieux s'appuyer sur les preuves et aller voir à l'appartement…. Débute Nick

Pardon ? s'exclame l'experte

Grissom dit toujours que … entame Nick

Je ne suis pas Grissom ! S'enerve la femme. Et je pense que les témoignages sont tout aussi importants que les preuves bien que moins fiables …

Je comprend, la calme son collègue, quelque peu étonné de cette réaction violente.

Bien, clos cette dernière, alors allons y, on a du pain sur la planche.

C'est ainsi que June se retrouve interrogée une seconde fois, ce qui ne lui déplait pas _« cet enquêteur est vraiment craquant »_ clame une petite voix tout près de son oreille. Nick qui n'a pas l'habitude de prendre la parole des témoins comme preuve, ne cesse de se répéter, de s'embrouiller, il ne sait pas vraiment quoi noter sur son calepin, alors que Greg, censé l'aider, reste passif, en retrait _« J'adore la déco de son appartement »_pense le jeune homme_ « Cette femme a vraiment très bon goût ». _Au final ils obtiennent quelques nouveau éléments, notamment le passé de droguée de la victime, et l'existante d'un frère qui aurait fait irruption dans sa vie peu de temps avant sa mort.

Dans le même temps Catherine et Warrick son partis inspecter le fameux appartement. Il se situe dans un quartier assez mal famé, au deuxième étage d'un immeuble sordide. On remarque que la porte a du être fracturée à maintes reprises (d'où l'inutilité d'aller demander au concierge d'ouvrir). Premièrement les deux experts décident de se séparer, l'un s'occupe de la salle de bain – ou plutôt la pièce qui aurait pu servir de sale de bain, car une grande table se trouve à la place de douche, sur laquelle énormément de débris verre -, et l'autre (Catherine) de la chambre dont les fonctions sont elles aussi peu commune – de grands files à linge son tendu au plafond, et le sol est jonché de divers plastiques. Là nos deux pros de l'expertise scientifique son confrontés à un problème peu courant : une « surcharge d'indices », à savoir : trop d'empreintes différente, de cheveux, de fibres inconnues, des morceaux de trucs et de machins. Néanmoins ils prennent la peine de tout étiqueter, classer ranger. Il va être midi quand ils s'attaquent enfin à la pièce principale, après avoir pris quelques clichés, ils s'accordent enfin une pause et s'assoit entre un frigo dont l'odeur laisse deviner le contenu et l'évier encrassé par des année de « non lavage ».

Hé bien, soupir Warrick tout en s'essuyant le front. Son t-shirt humidifié par la sueur laissait deviné sa musculature et … (faut que j'arrête mes délires, ce serait plutôt à mettre dans les pensées de Cath ça )

Tu l'a dit, rétorque la sublime blonde dont le T-shirt est lui aussi très humide et … (là c'est un peu ce que pense notre ami Warrick ) Les deux « amis » s'échangent un sourire puis Warrick sort une bouteille d'eau, en propose à sa « collègue » qui le remercie vivement. (Petit rappel : à las Vegas il fait souvent chaud)

Alors que Catherine est en train de s'hydrater, un bruit sourd se fait entendre, la femme sent quelque chose qui se trémousse dans sa poche arrière gauche : son portable !

Allo.

_Bin alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez, ça fait des plombes qu'on vous attend._

C'est Nick, il se demande se qu'on fait.

Tu m'étonnes …

Il a énormément d'indices à prélever et …

_Parce que vous n'avez pas encor finit ? _

Non, il nous reste une pièce, soupir Cath.

_Ha donc …_

Et les interrogatoires qu'est-ce que ça a donner ? Enchaîne la blonde (elle se grouille de parler pour pas que Nick monopolise la parole, « exprime-toi ma grande ! » )

_ Actuellement, on attend que la tante de Mauricette Farmnon, elle a des photos à « BIP »_

Nick ? S'inquiète Catherine.

_ Ma batterie est à plat « BIP » on se voit tout à l'heure._

(Wahoo ! mes dialogue sont vachement intéressant, non ? il faut savoir rire de soi-même)

**Laisser moi des ptite reviews si le cœur vous en dit **

**La suite bientôt…**


End file.
